Power for Power
by wulfenheim
Summary: Watch the humble beginnings of the first and most powerful Hollow to ever walk the universe. God-like in later chapters, but, like I said, humble beginnings. Naruto Uzumaki, the first Hollow,


AN: VERY little crossover elements with Bleach. The sequel will probably have MAJOR crossover elements. So that's the reason why i'm not putting this in the crossover genre.

The First True Hollow:

Arc 1: Dawn of Power: The Scroll of Death

_Why do humans fear death? Is it the constant instinct to just survive? Or is it the need to protect loved ones?_

_Whatever the answer is, the fear of death does truly wreak in the human world._

_'Am i destined to be a failure forever?' _Naruto thought to himself as his limp body drifted around a river. _'Why am i so weak?'_

The battle against Zabuza had literaly taken a turn for the worst.

Sasuke was about to be killed by Haku and he just had to step in. He just had to take the blow for his comrade, whom he considered as a friend despite their 'interactions'.

_'Why did I sacrifice my life for that teme?' _Naruto asked himself as his body washed-up on a river bank. _'Was he truly my friend?'_

Naruto's supposed death had caused an immediate evolution in Sasuke's sharingan. Haku didn't stand a chance.

The Demonic Ice Mirrors technique dispersed and created a large explosion that had pushed Naruto's body into the river.

After a few minutes of staying there like a ragdoll, Naruto finally got up to his feet and decided to have a look around.

He washed up in some sort of clearing in the middle of the forest. Not knowing how he got there in the first place since he found no traces of any river near him, which would make it impossible for his body to somehow get here.

In front of him was a pedistal of sorts. It was adorned in strange white masks(hint) that seemed to resemble the skull of a human, but they seemed different as well. On top of the pedistal, was a circular carving that had a hole in the middle of it. A strange need to touch the circular portion of the pedistal, suddenly dawned onto him. He could her faint whispers coming from the strange white masks as he got closer to the pedistal. His hands reached out towards the circular portion, slowly and gradually. his hands now hovered above the topmost portion of the pedistal, and for a few minutes nothing happened. Until a spike suddenly impaled his hand from his palm. No matter how hard he tried to remove his hand, he simply couldn't. Blood started to flow from the open wound. The blood flowed and had started to fill the crevices on the pedistal.

Naruto felt himself getting weaker by the second. His vision started to become blurry. The last thing he saw before passing out was a strange white mask appearing in front of him. He couldn't make out the features since his vision was blurry as hell, but he did notice that the mask seemed very...empty.

5 Hours Later:

What Naruto didn't realize, was the fact that his 'friends' and sensei, had thought that he'd died during the battle. Now, he was wandering aimlessly through an unknown forest. He didn't know where he'd go or where he even is, but he did really feel the need to escape this place. So he kept walking, moving where the wind takes him.

Back in Konoha:

"Team 7, report!" Sarutobi said. Although he seemed quite indifferent on the outside, he was already very worried on the inside. 'Where's Naruto!?'

The look on Kakashi's face wasn't really helping the situation either.

'Something really bad has happened' He thought to himself.

"The simple C-Rank mission to protect the bridge builder had turned into an A-Rank mission. The demon brothers showed up and tried to kill the bridge builder. We defeated them, but it wasn't over. We arrived at the bridge and was greeted by 'The Demon of the hidden mist' himself. By this time, the A-Rank mission had just turned into an S-Rank. Through some luck and clever tactics, we were able to defeat Zabuza. We rested in the bridge builder's home and trained for a week. We went back to bridge and we were once again greeted by Zabuza and his masked accomplice. There, Naruto and Sasuke faught together to defeat Zabuza's Accomplice. Bu-" Kakashi was cut-off by Sasuke, who suddenly said.

"Hokage-sama...Naruto died during the battle to protect me...he's dead because i was too weak to defeat Haku..." Sasuke said, some tears were visibly flowing from his eyes. Hiruzen, meawhile, looked like he was gonna have a mental breakdown at any moment.

'Naruto's dead!?' He kept repeating inside his mind. 'No! That's impossible, the Kyuubi would never allow him to die!'

"Kakashi, if you're certain of this, then where's the body?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama, his body was blown away into the river. I had to decide whether to take his body from the river or continue to fight Zabuza. Ultimately I decided to continue fighting Zabuza" Kakashi answered.

Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back unto his chair.

"Team 7 dismissed, except for you Kakashi" Hiruzen said. "Kakashi, i want you to organize the search team to find Naruto. I have given you the temporary power to recruit any ninja you deem as suitable for this task"

Kakashi nodded before walking away.

Back to Naruto: 350 Miles away from Konoha, near the borders of Lightning country.

While walking through the woods, Naruto suddenly heard a scream coming from his right. His quick response was to rush towards the source of the scream. His heart was beating very fast, his senses went haywire.

He finally arrived at the source of the scream, and what he saw had made him very angry.

Bandits were currently killing innocent villagers. The women were being raped, the children were being impaled on pikes and displayed on the village walls, and men were being skinned alive.

Naruto felt his hands shake with anger. He rushed towards a bandit who was near him and tore open the bandit's throat with his bare hands. The bandits seemed to notice him and were now charging towards him, their weapons drawn.

Naruto just went berserk with rage. He charged towards the bandits and tore through their bodies like they were made of paper. Brains, guts and blood were literaly flying everywhere. Naruto had a crazed expression on his face, which made the remaining bandits cower in terror. They tried to run, at least they tried. Naruto caught up to them and slammed their heads together, their skulls cracked against each other upon impact. Blood was flowing everywhere.

Naruto suddenly felt someone tugging his shirt from behind, He turned his head and his anger instantly subsided. There, tugging on his shirt and sobbing, was a child who didn't seem to be older than 4 years old. The child had red hair that went all the way to her shoulders.

'How dare they do this to such an innocent child!?' Naruto screamed inside his mind as he reached down and hugged the child. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you"

The child cried in his arms and hugged back, which made Naruto's heart ache. "Dont worry..."

INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND:

A pair of massive blue eyes suddenly opened to face the Kyuubi.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Kyuubi asked as it stood up to face the new visitor. But he did not get a response, only a low growl. "Answer me or i'll kill you!?"

What he got as a response was a clawed swipe to his face, which caused a giant wound to appear. The Kyuubi growled and tried to attack whatever this thing was, but he found that his swip just went through its body like nothings. The 'visitor' attacked again, this time fully revealing itself and biting down on the Kyuubi's neck. It simply made a swift movement with its jaw and snapped the Kyuubi's neck, killing it instantly. The Kyuubi started to dissolve until it was nothing but pure primal energy. The creature howled and absorbed all the energy into its body.

WITH NARUTO:

A sharp pain on his stomach suddenly brought him to his knees. Naruto flipped his jacket upwards and noticed that the seal which was normally there, was..._dissolving!?_

Pain was now coursing through his body at an abnormal rate. His heart was beating faster, his muscles would flex and contract at will, his head hurt like hell and he literaly can't see anything anymore.

'What the hell is happening!?' He mentally yelled as he crutched his head in pain. The child he met, whos name is Arya, clung to his side. It actually kind of lessened the pain.

_'Let the pain flow, let go of yourself and embrace this moment' _A voice said, from totally out of nowhere. Naruto, not really knowing what to do, just let the pain null him to unconsciousness.

"Naruto-nii!" Arya screamed when Naruto slumped to the ground.

MINDSCAPE:

'Where am i' Naruto thought as drifted through a river.

'So you're the one who freed me? This is gonna be interesting' The voice from earlier spoke to him again. 'Follow my voice, young one'

The river suddenly disappeared and the landscape turned into...something else.

Dark skies, silver sands and a reversed moon. Crystals were sprouting from the ground, forming massive forests of crystals.

A path was in front of him, a path that was directly in line with the reversed moon. He took one step, and then another. Slowly but surely he was now proceeding to a destination that he didn't know.

Every step he took became heavier, every step he took became almost impossible.

'Stop here' The voice said. Naruto stopped and sat on the silver sands. 'It's time for us to meet'

There was a bright light in front of him, then it just disappeared. In front of him was a massive ghostly white wolf with glowing green eyes.

'Who...are you?' Naruto asked, still breathing heavily from his exhausting walk.

'I am the embodiement of rebellion, i am the lord of all those who resist, i am the one who commands the lost souls...I am Leviathan' Was the answer of the massive wolf in front of him. Naruto deadpanned.

'Yeah whatever, nice intro speach though' He answered, started laughing.

'Let's get to business, the reason you're here is because i have something to offer you' Leviathan said.

'I'm listening...'

5 HOURS LATER:

Naruto suddenly awakened, he looked around and noticed a certain wait on his lap. It was Arya, she was currently curled around Naruto, some tear marks visible near her eyes.

'Damn it! i forgot about her' Naruto mentally cursed himself. He then proceeded to carry Arya with his bare arms and walked off.

'So i'll have to separate a piece of my soul and let it manifest into a weapon...easier said than done' Naruto thought as he walked through a forest clearing, completely ignoring the weight of Arya, which wasn't really that heavy but then he'd been walking for 30 minutes straight.

He looked around and found a suitable spot to rest in. Just underneath a coconut tree that was beside a giant boulder that seemed perfect for cover.

'This will do' Naruto thought as he layed down Arya on the soft grass beneath the coconut tree.

Naruto then proceeded to climb on top of the boulder and begin his first step.

'Alright, focus deep within myself until i find my soul, then rip a chunk from it and turn it into a weapon? This is not gonna be easy' Naruto thought as he took on a meditative stance. 'Look deep within myself..."

_SOULSCAPE:_

_Naruto was now floating in a vast darkness. The only thing he could see was a bright light that would flicker every now and then. He started driting closer to the light until he could clearly see what it trully was. _

_He saw an alterred version of himself. White skin, white hair, no whisker marks, blue-green eyes and a circular hole on the chest._

_Naruto stared at his alterred self for a few secodns until it suddenly spoke..._

_"I am what you will become if you accept this power" It said, a plain white mask with holes for the eyes suddenly appearing on his face. Covering everything but the eyes. "You will become powerful, but at the cost of your humanity...Are you ready for the first step?"_

_Naruto only nodded in response. Naruto was suddenly engulfed in a bluish green light._

_PHYSICAL WORLD:_

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately felt something on his lap. He looked down and saw a beautiful katana. The blade was so shiny that it radiated the light of the moon. The hilt was black, but had red cloth that ran along the sides, which ended in a tail like appearance at the end of the hilt. The handguard was made of some sort of grayish looking stone, it was circular in shape.

"So this is my Zanpaktou?" Naruto said to no one in particular as he picked up the blade and started swinging it a bit. "It's trully beautiful, now what the heck was step 2?"

'Meditate and try to learn it's name' Leviathan said, from a mental link they'd developed. 'The soul that was ripped from you will try to seek individuality, and ultimately gain separate powers'

'Again, easier said than done' Naruto answered. 'But I'll still do it. Who knows, maybe it's actually easy'

'I recommend doing that some other time, just practice with your sword for now' Leviathan said, while Naruto lazily got up from his meditative stance and jumped off the boulder he was sitting on. 'I remember a cavern up north, it is where i kept all the scrolls for my personal style, _Shi no Keshin_. Don't worry, the cavern in filled with spiritual energy, so finding it wont be very difficult'

'Hey can i ask you something?' Naruto asked. 'What should i do after i've become a full hollow?'

'Well...you could...umm...that's your choice really' Leviathan answered. 'It's all up to you, but i sense you don't want to be a ninja anymore?'

'I can't answer that question yet...' Naruto answered.

'Well WHEN you do get stronger, then i suggest making a name for yourself and becoming famous' Leviathan said.

'That's a great idea' Naruto answered. '...Anymore you can teach me?'

'hmm...oh yeah how could i forget! Place your right hand over your face and channel some reiatsu into it'

'Like this?' Naruto asked, placing his right hand over his face and channeling some reiatsu into it.

A white mask, identical to the mask of the alternate Naruto, was suddenly attached to his face.

'WOW! I feel so powerful!' Naruto mentally yelled as he looked around with clearer vision.

'Don't sweat the small stuff. That is the first step you'll have to take in order to attain your full Hollow form. It just makes you stronger, faster and more durable, compared to normal' Leviathan said.

'But i feel so empowered!' That was when Naruto suddenly punched the ground and created a small crater around him, about 5 meters. 'Wow, and i wan't even applying any force!'

'Yes yes, now deactivate it and go to sleep' Leviathan said. Naruto did as instructed and stopped the flow of reiatsu to his face and the mask just evaporated in a red smoke.

'Weird' He thought as he found a comfortable spot to sleep in, just beside Arya.

MINDSCAPE:

_"Do you care for the girl?" Alter-Naruto asked Reg-Naruto._

_"Even though we've been together for a brief amount of time, i already think of her as my little sister" Reg-Naruto answered._

_"Then it will do both of you some good if you gave her her own Hollow mask" Alter-Naruto said._

_"You want me to turn her into a Hollow?" Was the response of Reg-Naruto. _

_"No, it's just a simple matter of giving her enough reiatsi so she can manifest her own Hollow mask and it'll giver her a huge powerboost" Alter-Naruto said._

_"I'll do that" Reg-Naruto answered._

REAL WORLD: 4 Hours Later:

"Naruto-nii!" Naruto was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of Arya shouting in front of him.

"Who what where!?...Oh...Good Morning?" Naruto said, while Arya smiled happily. "Hey Arya, we should probably find some food. Can you gather some wood for fire?"

"Of course I can!" Arya answered and ran off to find some firewood.

Naruto, meanwhile, stared emptilly out into the sea(The coconut tree was the hint that they were on a beach).

'Animals are attracted to the aura of good spirits. Just pour some reiatsu into the water and watch as the fishes come swarming in' Leviathan said from his mind. 'Trust me'

Naruto just shrugged and placed his right hand on the water and started pouring reiatsu into it. In just 10 seconds, close to a hundred fishes were already swimming around his hand.

'This is a lot of fish' Naruto thought as he watched with interest, the scene in front of him.

20 MINUTES LATER:

"I've got the...firewood?" Arya was shocked to see so many fishes in front of her, all lined up on a slab of rock. There were eels, mackarels, salmons, tunas and other unkown fishes.

"Let's start cooking!" Naruto said with a smile as he placed a giant tuna on the improvised grill. "Just place the firewood over here"

"I don't think i'll be going hungry ever again...but those fish will rot if we leave them in the open like that" Arya said.

"Don't worry, i placed a special magic aura around the fish that prevents them from rotting" Naruto said, inwardly laughing at his choice of words. "I'm so awesome"

SOMEWHERE:

"Shinigami-san, the Hollowed soul has awakened" Said a figure who was dressed in white garments.

"The time has come at last..hmmm...intruiging...I'll give him 10 years of preparation time" The answer came from a ghostly being who wore tattered white robes.

"Of course, Shinigami-san"

BACK TO NARUTO:

'Remember to give her a mask when you have the time' leviathan said. 'She'll gain a great deal of advantages from it and absolutely no disadvantage'

'I'll do that in the right moment, jeez bro, she's barely 8 years old' Naruto answered.

'Your choice, though it would still work if she died, but she'd be a full Hollow if that happened' Leviathan said, making Naruto jerk a bit.

'Don't say things like that' Naruto answered. No reply came from Leviathan.

TIMESKIP: 3 MONTHS LATER: Northernmost Point of the Elemental Nations

2 figures dressed in white garments quietly made their way out of a bar. One was visibly taller than the other, white strands of hair was dangling down his face, a katana was visibly dangling around his waist and he wore a chinese style white kimono with the kanji for 'Hollowed' on his back.

The other, was clearly a girl. Her jet-black hair all the way down to her waist, a katana was also dangling on her waist, she wore a white long-sleeved silk shirt with the kanji for 'Soul' on the back.

"Do you think the scroll is here?" The girl asked.

"I'm not sure, but Leviathan told me the scroll is hidden among titan glaciers and snowcapped mountains" The boy answered. "If this isn't the place, then it has to be near"

"Can't you try to sense if there's any spiritual energy in this place or something?" The girl asked, in an annoyed voice.

"The scroll has no spiritual energy. It's just a scroll with details about the _Shi no Keshin_ fighting style" The boy answered.

'Hey Naruto, look for the place where the Aurora touches the ground' A deep dark, yet not so ominous, voice said from his mind.

'Leviathan, you know you could've said that sooner right?' Naruto asked, getting a chuckle from Leviathan.

'Nope' The response was VERY childish, making Naruto groan in annoyance.

Over the past few weeks, Leviathan had trained Naruto in utilizing his newfound Hollow powers. At first it was VERY dangerous, Naruto's full Hollow form was literaly out of control. Anything that had spiritual energy in it, including humans, would be eaten by him. Thankfully, due to the efforts of Leviathan and Arya, Naruto's full Hollow form was suppressed until he could control it, which proved to be quite difficult. So he started training in utilizing his masked state, which was farely easy. Then he'd move on to his semi-Hollow state, which was quite difficult for Naruto to control but he ultimately did. In his semi-Hollow form, Naruto's hair would grow past his shoulders, his skin would become white, his eyes would leave ghostly blue trails whenever he moved and his muscles would become much more detailed.

Naruto also had the ability to draw in natural reiatsu from the environment, which was almost identical to Sage jutsu but ultimately much more powerful. While in his Hollowed state, Naruto is much stronger and faster, but this state has it's own backfires. It takes quite sometime for Naruto to gather the reiatsu, and he can only do it by staying still. (He can't use shadow clones because he doesn't have chakra anymore)

Due to the constant exposure to spiritual energy, Naruto's physical body had also changed. His hair was no longer the sunkissed blonde it used to be, it was now just plain white hair. His tan skin had also become pale. His blue eyes were now a vivid green color. His whisker marks remained but they were now thicker and resemble tatoos, which was caused by the fact that they were green in color now.

'Naruto, be careful when you find the scroll. A very powerful construct will test your powers once you find it' Leviathan said, while Naruto gulped. Almost every ninja he met was labeled as 'weaklingl by Leviathan. Someone he'd willingly call 'powerful' was not something to be taken lightly.

BACK IN KONOHA:  
"Hokage-sama, we've been searching day and night for 3 months! We're never gonna find his body!" A rather tired Inuzuka said. Hiruzen sighed as he leaned back unto his chair.

"I hereby disband this search party" hiruzen said with a sigh. 'I'm sorry Naruto, i can only hope you'll find peace out there'

PEACE?

Pls Rate n Review! :) ANd No FLAMES


End file.
